Unwanted Desires
by Shadow of Intent
Summary: Roxas doesn't know what he wants anymore when a certain member keeps coming back for him.


**Hey guys, sorry if I haven't written anything in a while. School just got out so I should be posting things up more. I should be posting more chaps for "A New Path" soon. And "Your Mine" because ppl are so impatient lol. Anyway, I had a vote with a few ppl who Roxas should sleep with in this one, and they were Saix, Marluxia, and Vexen. And in the end, my partner in crime decided the win vote. Thanks for your help Vietta!**

…**I do not own kingdom hearts…**

"_Such pain that could tear me apart…The aches that come from his tongue and voice…It's like he controls me completely…By giving me such pleasure…"_

"_He's done it so many times…Over and over, like a dream I can never wake up from..." _

"Roxas watch out!"

Roxas broke away from his thoughts and quickly slashed away the Neoshadows that nearly attacked him with his keyblade. Once all the heartless were gone, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair irritably.

"Hey man, are you alright? You were spacing out again; that's the 3rd time this week." Axel laughed and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. Shrugging, Roxas pushed the hand away and summoned a portal of darkness.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Come on, let's report to Saix." Axel couldn't help but frown as the small boy entered the portal rather quickly. He had been acting like this for the past two weeks now and still hadn't told him or Xion what was wrong. It hurt him really, besides his random spacing out during missions; he had become more distant and never bothered to show up on the clock tower for their usual ice cream break anymore really. Sighing, he stepped in the portal somewhat annoyed now. Seriously, what could be upsetting his friend to point where he didn't even want to talk to his true friends anymore?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_I couldn't concentrate at all…If I don't start pulling myself together…"_Roxas sighed to himself as he walked down one of the many empty halls of the giant white castle. He was tired of not being able to concentrate on anything and getting lectures from Saix for screwing up on almost all his missions this week. And the fact that Axel and Xion wouldn't stop pestering him about not hanging out or telling him his problems. He knew he could tell them anything, but his current situation right now…Was better left a secret.

"_The sweet pain of his pleasure…Ugh, I can still feel it in my whole body. It's as my body isn't mine anymore!"_

As he continued to let thoughts fill his head, his leg suddenly stumbled; causing him to let out a gasp as he felt himself falling forward. But to his surprise, his body never hit the ground when he felt something wrap around his upper arm and pull him back in a standing position. He looked up to find Marluxia with a blank look on his face.

"That was close; you should watch where you're walking my boy." Roxas couldn't help but let his eyes widen, then turned away to avoid the botanist's gaze as his face began to heat up.

"Thanks for that…I just tripped is all." Marluxia gave him a puzzled look and gently placed a palm to the boy's forehead, causing the blonde to freeze as he gently ran his fingers down his face.

"My…You're burning up! You're not getting sick are you?" Marluxia gave him a worried look now.

"_Damnit what should I do…? Where's Axel when I need him the most…"_

"I…Saix has more missions for me to do; I have to get back to him soon."

"…"

"So please, let me go." When he tried to pull himself from the older member's grip, Marluxia only chuckled and tugged the boy to his chest and wrapped a hand around his chin, looking down at him with a loving smile on his face.

'No need, I'll have someone else take care of them for you."

"But its heartless duty, you can't just do tha-ahhh!" Marluxia leaned down and placed a reassuring kiss against his forehead while he allowed his free arm to wrap snuggly around his waist.

"Maybe you are getting sick…" Without hesitating, he slammed the boy against the wall and crashed his lips against the other's in a breath taking kiss. Roxas let out a grunt, but willing let the other slip his warm tongue in his mouth and eagerly wrap it around his; already knowing that trying to escape was out of the question. Moments later they pulled apart for air and Marluxia leaned down to nip his throat while letting both his hands slide up his back, until Roxas moved forward and buried his face in his chest, letting both his hands grip the front of his shirt rather tightly.

"Your…" The boy began to mumble while Marluxia gave him a confused look, and then slowly wrapped both his arms around him.

"It's your fault I'm like this…Why won't you just leave me alone?" He began to punch his superior's chest lightly as angry tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

"This is my fault?" Marluxia asked all but innocently now as he gently brushed the tears away with a gloved hand; which the blonde slapped away as he looked up to glare at him.

"Yes, your entire fault!" Without another word, the botanist picked the boy up with ease and carried him down the hall bridal style, causing the boy to hit his head now and protest rather loudly. He didn't mind though, he simply leaned down to kiss his forehead from time to time or lick his cheek in attempts to calm him down.

"You said this was my entire fault correct? So shouldn't I take full responsibility for it?" He grinned while the boy in his arms went silent now as they continued their journey down the hall.

OoOoOOoOoOooOoOoO

Roxas let out a loud moan while fisting the sheets of Marluxia's bed as the man above him tossed his cloak aside and began to devour his chest with a frightening intensity. He grit his teeth when he felt a hand begin to undo his pants, freeing his painful erection from its bonds.

This was how it always started out; the man would trap him, take him to his room for a quick fuck, and then kick him out sore and naked in the halls. He felt cheap, like a whore and beyond all that used and hurt. He hated the way he would pretend to care in the beginning with his tender words and caresses', constant worrying whenever he got hurt on missions, and the sweet kisses he would give him whenever he was upset. But after they were finished, he would act like a totally different person and give him nothing but cold glares and completely ignore him after that. He couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy the pleasure he received from the other. All he really wanted to know was why. Why him when he could have someone stronger and older than him? All he was was a tool to the organization…So why him? He broke away from his thoughts and let out a small gasp when one of his nipples were suddenly tweaked rather hard.

"Mm Roxas, do you like this?" Marluxia mumbled against the boy's chest before taking the sore nipple in his mouth, circling his tongue around it while he allowed one of his hands to grip the hard erection below and stroke the tip with a finger. The only answer he received was low moans and a gasp here and there while small hands fisted his pink tresses.

Sounds of footsteps suddenly filled Roxas's ears, causing his head to perk up and stare at the door of the room. Voices soon followed the steps, making the boy become very nervous. Marluxia on the other hand paid no heed to the sounds and continued to lick and suck on the boy's chest, until his hair was pulled rather harshly.

"What's wrong love?" he leaned up to kiss the blonde but to his surprise, a hand pushed his face away.

"Stop it…There's someone out in the halls!" Marluxia looked to the door as well and simply shrugged his shoulders. He stood to remove his own cloak then sat next to the blonde with a playful smile on his face, nearly laughing at his companion's rather horrified expression.

"Does it bother you that much? They won't come in here so you shouldn't worry."

"Of course it does! They might hear us and get suspicious."

"Well it doesn't bother me!" Marluxia giggled while wrapping his arms around him tightly and took a bit of his ear in his mouth, nibbling it gently. Roxas whined a little and began to try and squirm his way out of other's arms, causing the other to let out annoyed sigh and release him from his grip.

"Is that fine with you then?" Marluxia asked now while allowing one of his hands to travel down the boy's thighs.

"Is what fine with me?"

"If we stop right now?" Roxas gasped as warm fingers ran up and down his length in a teasing manner, and then turned his head to stare at the other when he felt one of his hands being grabbed.

"I'll do whatever you wish me to do. Just tell me what you want, let me hear you say it." Roxas bit his bottom in somewhat confused and speechless. Why was he doing this all of a sudden? Since when had he ever cared what he thought about their situation and let him decide what they would do? Besides that, he also noticed his usual deceiving lust filled eyes were replaced with what looked like warmth, longing, and…Love? What made it worse was the way he kept rubbing his captured hand against his face; kissing his palm in an almost comforting manner.

"_He's so warm…NO! This is my chance to stop it for good. I can tell him off and he'll never bother me again. Then I can spend more time with Axel and Xion…I can get back on track and live normally I can…"_

He looked away from Marluxia's tempting gaze to stare at the wall. He was confused, very confused with not only Marluxia now, but himself. This wasn't him, he felt like he was losing it. For once now, he had no idea what to do. He knew he could easily tell him to leave and never touch him again, but could he himself stick to his own little demand?

_It's not enough…Since when isn't it enough? I want more…His kisses, his embraces, his tongue…When did I become like…So desperate like this?" _

A lick to a finger broke him away from his rather disturbing thoughts. He gazed at Marluxia who all but smiled, making him sick with shame and desire.

"Well Roxy…?" Instead of answering Roxas repeated Marluxia's actions from before by slowly wrapping his own fingers around the other's hand and bringing to his own face; nuzzling it against his cheek.

"Marluxia I…Well…" He let his eyes wander to the floor while Marluxia's own eyes widened in surprise.

"I…Want you. I want you…To stay…Please, never leave me alone. I don't…Want to be alone anymore…," Roxas gripped the hand he held tightly now as hot tears streamed down his face; While Marluxia on the other hand let a sinister grin form on his lips.

"As you wish…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roxas covered his face with an arm and moaned in pure pleasure while arching his back as Marluxia pounded into his tight rectum. His moans only got louder when he felt his member being pumped and pulled on by the other, while a warm tongue ran up and down his neck. He covered his face with his other arm now; biting his lower lip to the point where he could taste his own blood a little.

"What's wrong?" Marluxia grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled them away from his uke's face, pinning them to the sides next to his head; forcing the blonde to stare him in the eye as he continued to thrust inside him.

"I'm too loud…Quiet me, please! Or they'll…I'll be heard." Marluxia simply shook his head and began to thrust even harder now. And when the blonde tried to push him off, he pinned both his hands above his head and used his other to pump his erection once more. Tears began to spill from the blonde's eyes again while a thin line of drool leaked from the side of his mouth. He was trapped in his own sick and unwanted pleasure.

"Scream for me…Let everyone know who is giving you this…" Roxas shook his head from side to side as his end came closer in closer.

"Mar-mmpph!" Marluxia grinned and pumped him harder as he too came close to his orgasm.

"That's it, let it out…Hurry little one."

Roxas bit his lip hard enough to draw new blood and arched his back nearly in half, screaming Marluxia's name as he brought him to new heights he never dreamed of before. The Botanist's hand did not stop pumping him as he orgasmed, milking him of every drop of his essence as it covered their chests. Marluxia's breath hitched as he growled deeply, the feeling of the unbearably tight walls around him constricting his erection even more bringing him to his own orgasm. He did not slow his pace until he had filled Roxas with his hot seed.

Roxas gasped for air while Marluxia caught himself before he collapsed onto his smaller frame; releasing both his hands from his bonds as he too tried to catch his breath. He let his head drop to the side as eyes began to grow heavy and close. He didn't really care if he woke up alone later or kicked off the bed by the other like he usually was. All we wanted to do now…was rest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marluxia sat on the edge of the bed and stretched his arms, then turned around to stare at the limp body of his beautiful blonde uke. He couldn't help but sigh when he saw the tears that continued to run down his face, why did he always have cry when they made love? Did he really hate it that much? He leaned over and gently wiped away a few tears, smiling slightly when he saw the boy's lips curve upward in a barely visible smile.

"_Stay…Never leave me alone…"_

He smirked, as if he'd say no to his demands. He loved the boy to death but knew if anyone found out about their secret relationship not only would he be in danger, but the blonde as well. And he couldn't let that happen, that's why he was always so harsh to him around others and after they made love. He knew he could have told Roxas his reasons but felt like there was no reason to; he should have already figured it out already, maybe he already did. It killed him in a way, he knew the boy was hurting and it was his entire fault. And watching him suffer was the last thing we wanted to do when he would rather be holding him in his arms, making sweet sweet love to him without him crying and being afraid.

"_Heh, how foolish am I? To fall in love with the Organization's Key of Destiny…"_

Marluxia let out a yawn while plopping himself right next to the blonde. He wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer while using his free hand to grip and pull the covers over them. He allowed the boy's head to rest on his shoulder while an arm lay over his chest. Nestling his face in his blonde locks, he tightened his grip around his waist as he let out a small sigh.

"Mmm…Marley…" A happy smiled formed on the botanist's lips as a face nuzzled his neck and a small hand found his, lacing their fingers together like lovers would usually do.

"_I'll never leave your side, my beautiful blonde desire…" _

**END**

**Ha-ha, another story complete. It's about time I posted something new up. I hope all you readers enjoyed this story, because its 5:00am and I'm tired as hell. I guess Marluxia's got a soft side after all, and this time it's not for Namine. xD Lmao. Man, I could really got for some pie right now.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
